


reach upwards for the day

by winterleaving



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterleaving/pseuds/winterleaving
Summary: A short fic for a gift exchange.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	reach upwards for the day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



His spine spoke of relaxation, of a warm day at the river bank and a loose slouch so reach the water. It was a far cry from the clenched jaws and curled in steps he used to take - always trying to appear smaller, invisible, as if to make up for the trouble he’d inevitably cause. If not for his eerie gaze, you wouldn’t be have recognized him. He had the same preternatural countenance that drove him between homes like disease - but it was softened here, brittle edges mellowed out by the rolling waves of the country side.   
  
You thought uncharitably to yourself that these rural folk might’ve been knocked in the head, and that was why the boy was so at home here. He was a glass doll in your memories, creepy and expressionless. Always lurking around the corners and yelling at shadows, that attention seeker. You can’t imagine someone willing to take in an orphan so troublesome - and neither did any of your relatives. He was always frowning, that kid. There was a near permanent furrow in his brow and his eyes were lifeless. 

...But he was smiling, now. He was smiling gently, eyes curling into soft crescents as his body shook with mirth. And that was another difference - he’d always been alone before, but he was surrounded by an entire group of people here. 

Hmph. Looks like kid found a place for him here after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Wahoo


End file.
